untitled 1
by vamprincess1986
Summary: Buffy and Spike are together, they have a daughter named after Buffy's deceased mother; Joyce. There are demons... (read to find out) not remotely as lame as it sounds. (UPDATED)
1. the form of the demons

**Diclaimer**- I don't own anything or anyone that you recognise  
  
**Distribution**- if you would like to use any of my charectors in your story you're welcome to, so long as I get the credit. thankyou  
  
**Summery**- Buffy and Spike are together, they have a daughter named after Buffy's deceased mother; Joyce. There are demons who want Joyce for her slayer and vampire blood, Buffy and Spike must save their daughter before it's too late; _not remotely as lame as it sounds_.  
  
**author- **$lave2$p!&e4eva'N'eva  
  
**The graveyard**  
  
The ground was damp under their feet, the two children wore no shoes and only thin clothing made from sheets.

Their hair lay disheveled and feiry red about their shoulders. They held hands as the walked towards the sound of voices. Stopping just short of a gravestone, they watched the two people across the graveyard with interest.

One of these people, a young woman with waist length blonde hair, they noticed was carrying a shard of wood in one hand and her other hand was clutching the hand of her companion, a taller man, with short peroxide blonde hair, he was carrying what looked like a crossbow in the hand that wasn't holding that of the woman.

These two people were talking as they walked, they seemed to be on the lookout for something. Although the two young girls couldn't hear what these people were saying, they were fascinated by their relationship.  
They leant in closer to watch as a demon jumped out in front of the man and woman and began to fight them. Surprisingly, the two little girls didn't so much as flinch when the young woman thrust the shard of wood into the demon, which promptly exploded showering the ground with dust.

They watched curiously as the young woman dusted herself off and put the shard of wood in her pocket, she turned toward her companion and muttered something to him, but he didn't seem to hear her, he was looking straight across the graveyard right at them.  
The smallest girl looked toward the man for the first time since battle commenced;

"_we've been seen_" she mumbled "_run_"

and they turned and ran from the angry shouts of the blonde woman who had just seen them.


	2. family life

**For Disclaimer, summery and distribution**- see chapter one  
  
**The street  
  
**She had decided not to give chase they were just children after all She approached her house with her hand still gripping that of her companion and they proceded up the driveway of the summer's home, she opened to door to the house, when there was a huge squeel of delight and a little girl threw herself at the woman.

"_Hi cutie_" she responded with a smile, "_have you been a good girl for Auntie Dawnie_"  
  
A tall teenager with long brown hair that covered most of her shoulders emerged from the kitchen, covered almost entirely from head to toe in food.  
She smiled sarcastically at her older sister;

"_oh yeh...she's been delightful_" she crossed over to the staircase and continued, "_having the entire contents of a foodmixer thrown at me really was a dream come true_". She continued up the stairs toward the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself and began to cross over to the kitchen from which emerged a rather flustered looking British man;  
  
"_Hi Giles_" she greeted with a smile  
  
"_I...I shouldn't go in there if...erm...I were you_" he finished wiping his glasses and put them on "_it's absolute maelstrom_" he finished.

She gave him a blank expression in return for his troubles, then patted him playfully on the cheek that wasn't covered in gook;  
  
"_nothing I can't handle_" she smiled and proceded into the kitchen.  
  
There was an awkward silence throughout the summer's home following this declaration. Then suddenly;

"_JOYCE_"!!!!!!!!


	3. family life part 2

**For Disclaimer, summery and distribution**- see first chapter  
  
**Summer's Home  
  
**Later on that day, little Joyce was sat on the sofa with a look on her face that mirrored the old, Dawn look. Having just been forced to clear up the mess in the kitchen as punishment for misbehaving, she was now doing the misunderstood child routine.  
  
"_DADDY WOULDN'T HAVE SHOUTED_" she raged into the silence of the living room.  
  
Buffy looked up from the table and recieved a stuck out tongue from her daughter. She sighed and crossed over to the sofa where she knelt down in front of her. She held her gently by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"_Daddy would have been angry with you too sweetie_"  
  
Joyce opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced by her mother's continuation from where she left off;  
  
"_we told you before we left that we wanted you to be a good girl and not cause any bother, but look what you did, you messed up my nice clean kitchen_".  
  
Joyce looked for a moment as if she mighn't cry, but she seemed to change her mind;  
  
"_I'm sorry mummy_" she sobbed, "_I didn't mean to be naughty..I won't do it again_" and Buffy knew instantly that she wouldn't.  
  
She knelt in a silent cuddle for what seemed like forever before they broke apart and Joyce started talking again;  
"_where's daddy_"? she asked quietly  
  
"_sleeping_" she replied with a smile "_you know he's allergic to the sunshine_".  
  
It was true to some extent, Buffy just didn't feel that now was a very appropriate time to introduce her daughter to the big world to which she belonged, and she most certainly didn't want to burden her with the knowledge of her daddy being a vampire.  
  
"_Can I go up and see him_" she whispered  
  
"_yes...but only if he's awake_" she smiled and watched her little girl take the stairs two at a time until she was out of sight. Then she sighed.  
  
Dawn looked up fom the table where she was researching into revision techniques for her pending exams, she was due to sit her GCSE's soon and she intended to get better grades than Willow.  
  
"_Where's she gone_" she asked as Buffy came back to sit down.  
  
"_to see Spike_" she sighed, "_I can't help worrying about her you know...I mean, I remember that look she gave me only too well_" she looked off remembering when there was just herself, Dawn and their mom, "_you used to give me that look all the time and it usually resulted in you running off and coming face to face with some kind of demon_". She looked down at the floor "_what if Joyce ends up getting into trouble...I mean...there must be all sorts of creatures out there that'd want a child with both Slayer and Vampire blood running through their veins_".  
  
Buffy was so engrossed in talking with Dawn that she didn't notice the two small red-heads at the window watching them. 


	4. period of combat

**For Disclaimer, summery and distribution**- see chapter one  
  
**The Graveyard again**

That evening Buffy and Spike set out for patrol, they had just checked on Joyce to make sure she was asleep & had Willow create a barrier around her room to keep any child hungry demons out, she had also taken the liberty of doing a protection spell on the sleeping child.  
  
The couple walked hand in hand through the graveyard as they had done the previous night, they kept their eyes peeled for any sign of movement.  
  
"_Joyce'll be okay y'know_" Spike reassured the small blonde slayer at his side, "_Willow'll take care of her if no one else will_".  
  
Buffy just sighed in response then, without looking up at her companion, she spoke in a sad voice;  
  
"_I just can't help but worry that...her being filled with the blood of both the slayer and a powerful creature such as a vampire, will make her seem_..."  
  
"_appealing_" he finished for her  
  
She gave him a surprised look, then she breathed heavily, drawing in the air around her as if trying to sense anyone listening. then she finished her sentence;  
  
"_yeh...appealing to any demon that she may come across, if my instincts about her likeness to Dawn have any truth in them_".  
  
They walked in silence for ten minutes before Spike spoke to her again.  
  
"_Buffy...she'll be fine, I'd die before I let any harm come to her_".  
  
Buffy smiled for the first time that evening and gripped Spike's hand tightly, the arrival of the first demon of the night took them entirely by surprise and spike was thrown backwards into the trees whilst Buffy began combat.  
  
Right...he thought as he lifted himself off the ground, he felt a slight stabbing pain in his shoulder which he shook off as being a branch, then he said to himself..."_that was just intrusive_" and he lurched out at the nearby demon that had just been thrown backwards by Buffy into spike's open arms.  
  
"_you do realise I'm gonna have to kill you for that rude intrusion of our romantic walk don't you_" he didn't give the demon time to respond before easily breaking his neck.  
  
He walked slowly back over towards Buffy;  
  
"_just one_" she exclaimed, "_I thought we were gonna get alot more than that_" she looked around as if expecting a group of them to jump them, staying alert because she didn't believe THAT was all there was to that fight.  
  
Again, the two of them didn't notice the two flashes of red hair pass behiend the trees where Spike had fallen minutes ago.

(right...I have decided that I'm not gonna continue on this story without reviews...so far I have one, thank you bloodNdarkness so...I would like at least 10 reviews before I go on with the story)


	5. authors notes

**Authors Notes**

Right, in response to that one flame, you, will find that alot of the writers on here ask for a particular amount of reviews before they continue with the story, it keeps the readers in anticipation if they are enjoying the story. I don't usually ask for a certain number of reviews in stories, but this is the first one I have written and intended to keep updating as regularly as possible. At the moment I have nothing to add to the story, I was just upset by the flame and thought I ought to explain my intentions for "asking" that I have a certain number of reviews. It's not as though I'm demanding them.  
  
thank you to everyone else who reviewed and I will post the next part later on today.  
  
vampr!nce$$1986


	6. family life again

**for disclaimer, summery and distribution**- see chapter one  
  
**The summer's House  
  
**When they arrived back at the summer's house it was 3am and Buffy flopped down on the sofa whilst Spike went up to check on Joyce, he returned five minutes later with a big grin on his face;  
  
"what's so funny?" Buffy enquiered, as a small smile flitted across her own face.  
  
"Joyce" he replied, still grinning away like a cheshire cat, "she looks so innocent when she's asleep, nothing like the Joyce we came home to last night".  
  
Buffy laughed openly at this, and the sounds of her giggles carried through to the next room where Dawn was making a early morning snack. She smiled to herself, she loved listening to this, this was what she'd always wanted for her older sister and Spike, ever since she found out that the blond vampire had a 'thing for her Buffy.  
  
She carried her food into the living room;  
  
"how was patrol?"  
  
Through periods of giggling Buffy responded;  
  
"yeh it was fine, got attacked by demon...no big" she brushed a twig out of her hair and glanced over at Spike who'd finally gotten over the fit of laughter and was sat watching her intently. "what?" she asked his expression  
  
"nothing" he lied, in truth he still had a pain in his shoulder that wasn't showing any signs of going away, "I just fell on some branches...that's all" he decided he didn't want her worrying that he was ill. "I'll be fine" he lay back on the couch and looked at the ceiling.  
  
The following day was monday, Buffy was getting Joyce ready for nursery, and Joyce was gabbing on about some new girls who were going to join her class;  
  
"Mrs Lake told us last week that they're identicle twins from England" she smiled as Buffy brushed through her hair, "I'm going to be their best friend" she yelled over the noise of Xander bustling about getting ready for work and Willow cooking breakfast.  
  
Over the past year or so, the Summer's house had become more of a hotel than the quiet family home it had once been when there was just Buffy, Dawn and their mother living there, now it was the home of the entire scooby gang as well as a group of potential slayers who were hardly ever there, they tended to move around alot. Willow and Kennedy's friendship had blossomed into something more (wink, wink).  
  
Xander called from the next room;  
  
"I can drop Dawn off at school on my way to work, do you wan't me to take Joyce in too?"  
  
"No", came the response, "it's alright, I'll take Joyce in...I need to talk to her teacher anyway".  
  
"DAWN" buffy yelled up the stairs, "are you ready? Xander's gonna drop you at school, hurry up".  
  
"yer...nearly ready" there was a sudden noise like a bunch of rhino's charging down the stairs and Dawn emerged with her bag over her shoulder, and wearing most of Buffy's clothes.  
  
"er dawn" she started, but before she had chance to say "what are you wearing my outfit for", Dawn interupted, knowing what was coming;  
  
"can't chat now, gonna be late, gotta go" all in one breath before charging out of the front door toward Xander's car.  
  
"don't get it dirty" Buffy yelled after her.  
  
She returned into the house and put Joyce's coat on for her, then yelled to Willow that they were going before leaving the house, with Joyce bouncing up and down behiend her all the way down the road.  
  
(thankyou everyone for the reviews :D I appreciate them, next update hopfully in a couple of days) 


	7. at the school

**For disclaimer, distribution and summery-** see chapter one

when they arrived at the local school, Buffy sent Joyce over to her friends whilst she talked to the teacher about how Joyce was coping with school.

"she's doing great in most areas, but I've found that her social skills aren't up to much, her group of friends consists only of herself and two little boys, she won't talk to the other girls and when I try to pair her up with any of the girls she's have a tantrum".

Buffy stood with her arms folded and listened to the teacher before jumping to her daughter's defence.

"Well, she's around girls most of the time, surely it's okay for her to have male friends".

The teacher continued ignoring Buffy's protests,

"we have two new little girls starting today and I was hoping that Joyce would show them around as she is the oldest in the class, but something tells me that her desperation to be as far away as possible from other little girls will affect how she treats them" she looked worried.

Buffy was quick to respond,

"no no, Joyce was telling me on the way here about these little girls, she was excited about meeting them and she said that she was going to be their best friend"

* * *

The teacher smiled at buffy and her expression relaxed.

"well that's a relief" she smiled, "okay I'll let you know later how it went".

Buffy set off back along her street, on the way she almost crashed into two red headed little girls who looked as if they were late for school, they watched her with interest as they hurried by.

Buffy didn't recognise them as the two little girls who had been watching her on patrol the other night.


End file.
